Nothing's for free
by Darkangel81
Summary: Max and Logan find a cure for the virus, but they have to pay a price for it. After an eternity Chapter 16 is up!
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, they all belong to James Cameron.   
  
Notes:This takes place after Freak Nation, Max and Logan are closer again and about to solve their biggest problem- but they have to pay a price for it.  
Does anybody have an idea for a better title? And please review!!!!!  
  
+++  
  
Chapter1  
  
"I'm sorry." Max didn't dare to look him in the eyes.  
"You just said you made up the whole story to safe me and Alec didn't even know about it?" Logan held his head between his hands. "I can't believe it. Do you have an idea how much you've hurt me with that, and now you tell me it's not even true?"  
"I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand being close to you, knowing I couldn't touch you. I just wanted to safe you."  
"Max…"  
"I love you so much. Please, give me a chance to prove this to you."  
"We still can't touch."  
"I know, but those past few months were terrible. I missed you so much. I don't want to lose you ever again, and if it means we have to wait until we find a cure, I don't care. I just want you to be with me."  
"I need some time, Max."  
"OK." With that she stood up and left him alone.  
  
Deep in his heart he'd known instantly he would forgive her, but he had to wrestle those bad memories of her and Alec and all the pain she'd caused him first. When he was ready he went to look for her.  
"Max.I need to talk to you." She looked up at the man of her dreams, afraid of what he might have to say. "Sure."  
Without saying another word she left Joshua and Mole behind and followed Logan to a quiet spot.  
"Listen, I've thought about everything. He held out a gloved hand and she reluctantly took it, not sure if he was about to turn her down or not. His eyes were unreadable. "And no matter what happened, I love you too much to live without you. Please, come back to me."  
Max smiled at him,a single tear running down her cheek. "I love you too."  
  
During the next few days they re-established the bond between them, as far as it was possible without physical contact.   
  
When Joshua entered the room they were once more talking about their feelings.  
"Logan, there is somebody who wants to talk to you."  
"To me?"  
Joshua simply nodded.  
"Ok, I'll be there right away." With Max in his wake he followed the tall transgenic.  
  
"Hello, I'm Dr. Shawn. You can call me David."  
"Logan Cale." He shook the man's hand suspiciously. "What do you want."  
"I might have a cure for the virus."  
"Where do you come from?" Logan didn't allow the information to sink in, afraid of a setback.  
"I used to work for Project Manticore. But that was a long time ago." The older man looked him directly in the eyes, never flinching. "I've been working there when the X-5s were developped. But I really loved those kids, you have to believe me, and when I realized what was really going on there and there was no way for me to help the kids, I got out of it." His gaze fell on Max, considering her for a moment.  
"Max, right?" She was taken aback, why did he remember her by her name, not by her number. Logan sensed her shock. "And why do you want to help us?"  
"I never got over what they, we, have done to those kids. Maybe this is my way to make up for it. I know I can't un-do it, but if there is something, anything, I can do, I'd be more than glad to help."  
"And why are you at Terminal City?"  
"I've heard about what's been going on in Seattle, and figured the Manticore-transgenics would be involved. So I just came here to find you. Somebody told me about that virus."  
Logan didn't know why, but he believed that man. And judging Max didn't say anything, she apparently did so too, on some level.  
"Ok, so spill it."  
"It's pretty simple actually. Can we sit down somewhere?"  
  
They moved to a table in a corner and sat. Max and Logan, a safe distance apart, on one side, Dr. Shawn across the table.  
"I gather you got a transfusion of transgenic blood?"  
Logan nodded. "Twice actually, once from Max and once from Joshua."  
"I see, so we have to get all the transgenic elements out of your system.Max can't hurt any other human, right?"  
Logan and Max both nodded.  
"That's due to the pluripotents in your bloodstream, Logan."  
  
Logan never hesitated."And you can do it? Can you wash my blood?"  
"Yeah, it…"  
"Wait a minute." Max jumped up. "When you get rid of the pluripotents, what about your legs?"  
David looked at her in confusion. "I beg you pardon?"  
"Logan got his spinal cord severely injured, he was paralysed from the waist down before our blood healed him."  
"Well, I can't say I ever came across something like that. But apparently there is a chance your spinal cord might regenerate itself when you lack the pluripotents, honestly, it sounds like the logical consequence to me."  
  
Max swallowed hard when she looked at Logan. He'd sunken back in his chair, breathing hard.  
"Can we have a moment please?" Dr. Shawn wordlessly stood up and left.   
"Logan?" She took his gloved hand in hers. "I'm sorry."  
"Max, I…"  
"I understand completely when you can't do it. I know how much being able to walk means to you."  
"That's not the point. The question is, would you want me back even if I was back in the chair?"  
"You know that it never mattered to me if you were standing or sitting. I love you for who you are."  
"I love you too."  
"Are you sure you want to do that? If you say yes, I won't talk you out of it, but if you say you can't do it, I will still stay with you. We'll find another way."  
"Of course I'm going to give it a shot. It's going to be hard having to go back to a life in the chair,but having to live without touching you would kill me."  
"I'm going to support you, we are going to make it together."  
"Ok, so let's do it." They both got up and went to inform Dr. Shawn. 


	2. chapter 2

"We are going to give it a shot."  
  
"I expected that. Want to begin right away?"  
  
"There's no time like the present." Logan forced a smile on his face and followed Dr. Shawn to an empty room.  
  
Max couldn't help but wach him walk. She felt so sorry for him, knowing how hard that was. Being able to walk meant almost everything to him, the ony thing that mattered more was her.  
  
Logan sat down and watched Dr Shawn prepare everything.  
  
"I'm going to clean your blood by sending it through this machine. He held up a small box, not much bigger than a walkman. To be on the safe side we'll wash it twice, so the procedure might take about six to seven hours. As for the paralysis, I honestly don't know hat's going to happen."  
  
"That's Ok, it's my problem." Logan was pale and Max could barely resist the urge to bend down and hold him tight. Instead she grabbed his gloved hand.  
  
Dr. Shawn came over. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready."   
  
Together they watched the darkred blood run through the tube.  
  
"You might start to feel tired and dizzy as you will constantly lack about one and a half litres of blood. Let me know when you start to feel really sick, then we'll slow things down a bit."  
  
"OK."  
  
Logan grew pale and closed his eyes more and more often until he finally fell into a restless sleep. And all Max could do was sit there and watch. He was doing that for her, he was giving up th most important thing in his life for her and she couldn't even reach out and comfort him with her touch.  
  
"I'll leave you alone, if any changes occur, call me." David left the room.  
  
"I love you Logan. Forever."  
  
**  
Seven hours later, Dr. Shawn took him off the machine. "How do you feel?"  
  
"Dizzy, a little nauseous, but basically OK." He looked at Max. "Can we touch?"  
  
"I'd let some more time pass, we don't want to risk anything. Just try to get some sleep Logan."  
  
As he was incredibly tired, he agreed. But before he drifted he glanced at Max. "Luv ya."  
  
**  
"David! He's in pain!" Dr Shawn followed Max to where Logan tossed on the bed.  
  
"Oh god, it hurts." His features were twisted in pain and sweat was pouring from every pore of his body.  
  
Max helplessly watched, not daring to move too close as his trashing arms might easily come in touch with her. She felled her eyes fill with tears.  
  
"Where does the pain come from?"  
  
"Back..." Logan gasped.  
  
"I'm going to turn you on your back, I will try to massage it out.Ok? It's a spasm."  
  
"No, don't..." He was afraid of being moved over, but the doctor did not show reluctance. He knew what he was doing.  
  
"Ok, easy there. Concentrate on breathing, not on the pain. Just breathe calmly...Good..OK."  
  
A couple of minutes later Logan visibly relaxed. "Ok, it's better. Thanks."  
  
"Do you think you can get up?"  
  
Logan carefully sat up, then stood. His legs trembled under the weight, but he managed to walk to the door and back.  
  
"Feels like my legs are on fire."  
  
"Ok, lay back down." The doc put a comforting hand on Logan's shoulder. "We'll try again in a few hours."  
The older man left and Max moved close, sitting down on a chair, watching Logan. They didn't speak, there was no need to.  
  
**  
"Max, could you leave me alone for a few minutes.?" He'd fought the tears that threatened to fall for the past two hours, and now he felt like he couldn't hold back much longer, the panic and pain were about to overwhelm him. But he didn't want Max to see him cry.  
  
"Sure." Max knew what was going on, she'd seen him swallow hard and fight back the water in his eyes for hours, but she understood his need to be alone with that. There would be lots of times in the future when she would not allow him to lock her out, but for now this was the right thing to do.  
  
Logan sat up and leaned against the headboard, then he brought his knees to his chest with some effort. He wanted to concentrate on the sensation, knowing he would soon be without again.  
  
Finally, he stood up again, now he needed to support himself by leaning against the wal. He carefully took two steps before his egs went numb , in that very moment he was a paraplegic again, and it scared the hell out of him.  
Screaming, he fell flat on his face as there was nothing he could hold on to.  
  
"Logan!" Max and David almost instantly entered the room .  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" Max helplessly watched as Dr. Shawn bent down to help Logan back to the bed.   
But Logan reacted like he always had, by shoving the doctor away. Through gritted teeth he spoke. "I can do it."   
He praid to whatever God was willing to listen that the feeling that had returned to his legs as fast as it had dissapeared, would last until he was back in the bed.  
He crawled acroos the floor, sweat standing on his forehead. Groaning, he used the bedframe to lever himself up enough to sit down on the mattress.  
  
"Damn it!Leave!" Dr Shawn did so, but Max stayed, looking down at him.  
  
"Max...I..." She wanted nothing more than embrace the hurting man who needed comfort so badly.  
Carefully she stepped closer, something deep inside told her it would be Ok to touch him. So she stretched out a hand and wiped a tear away.  
  
Logan looked up at her, holding his breath, his pupils dilated from shock and pain.  
And nothing happened. They waited for a minute, neither of them saying a word. Only then Max dared to move closer. Slowly she sat down next to him and embraced him.   
"It's Ok, I'm here, and I will never leave you. We're gonna pull through together." She smiled as he cuddled closer, desperately needing the comfort her arms brought. And she simply held him, enjoying the closeness.  
  
Max had no idea how much time had passed when Logan spoke up. "Max, dance with me."  
  
"Logan, you probably should rest..."  
  
"Max, this might be the last time I can do this on my own. Please."  
  
Swallowing hard, and fighting the tears that threatened to fall, she helped him stand. He leaned on her heavily as they slowly moved to imaginary music.  
  
They only stopped when his legs gave out completely and not even Max could hold him upright.  
  
She carried him back to the cot and laid down next to him, their lips coming close. But Max turned away. "We shouldn't risk that just now. We have all the time in the world."  
Instead she brushed a hand through his spiky hair, still not quite believing she could do it. "Try to sleep now."  
  
"I can't." His voice trembled. "I'm too afraid that all feeling will be gone when I wake up."  
  
Max understood. "Then keep holding me."  
With her foor she caressed his legs, then they entangled them, still moving, enjoying the sensations. But Max could tell that Logan lost strength throughout the hours that followed.  
  
Secretly she tried to imagine what it would be like to be in his position, knowing those were the last few hours of having control over her legs. But it must be even worse for him, he already knew what it was going to be like. She was incredibly sorry for what Logan had to go through.And all because she was a genetically engineered freak who could kill him otherwise. 


	3. chapter 3

Eventually exhaustion took over and Logan fell into a light sleep.  
  
"Max?" Alec peeked through th slightl yopen door. "Can I come in?"  
  
"Just be quiet, he finally feel asleep."  
  
The young man put a plate with sandwiches on a free chair, then sat down on another.  
"Is he OK?"  
  
"He gave up everythig fo me."  
  
"So he is going to lose his ability to walk?"  
  
"Yeah. And the exo barely survived th last fight. I'm not sure we can fix it. Besides, it doen't convey sensation, so..." Her voice failed her.  
  
"I'm sorry." Alec laid a comforting hamd on Max's arm. "But you love each other, it's gonna be fine."  
  
"I'm afraid he'd going to regret it one day and blame me."  
  
"That's not gonna happen, he is a clever guy.he knows what he is doing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Listen, I know this is probably bad timing. But when I explained to Joshua what's happening to Logan and how he might have to use a wheelchair to move around, I realized we don't have one. And even if we had, there are too many stairs and other obstacles around here."  
  
"I haven't thought about that, but we'll find a way." She lookedat her sleeping lover. "Can you try to find a chair forhim and check out the exo. Maybe we'll get it to work."  
  
""Sure thing. Say hi to him."  
  
"See you."  
  
Max laid back down and touched hislegs with her own, this time, Logan showed no reaction at all. "This is gonna be fine, I love you."  
  
Max inhaled his scent, trying to foregt everything around her, concentrating on the joy of being close to the man she loved. In his arms she felt safe and relaxed and soon she drifted off herself.  
  
***  
She awoke from a hand caressing er cheek, smiling she opened her eyes.  
  
"Sorry I woke you."  
  
"Don't worry, this is the perfect way to wake up. I don't want it to be different for the rest of my life", Max answered.  
  
Logan looked at her, losing himself in the depths of her brown eyes. "I love you. How could I live that long without this?"  
  
He'd in fact never felt happier, and still he was confused and scared to death. He'd forgotten what it was like to be a paraplegic, and now the memories returned in full force and threatened to swallow him.  
  
"Logan, how are you? And dn't dare to lie to me!" Max cuddled close sensing his need for comfort and solace.  
  
"This is all I ever wanted, and I don't regret it. But it's still giving me the creeps. This is not gonna be easy, Max. Are you sure about it?"  
  
Max snored. "Don't talk like that or I might kick your ass." She didn't have the effect on him she'd hoped for, there was no smile.  
"Listen, Logan. Thisis not about me, you're the onewho's paying.And you can trust me that I'll be forever grateful. You are the most wonderful thing that ever happended to me. I don't care if you are in a wheelchair. Besides, we'll keep on fighting to get you back on your own two feet."  
  
"Yeah." His answerw as half-heartedly, but she decided not to press, not right now.  
  
"Are you hungry? Alec brought us something earlier."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can you sit up?"  
  
"Max, I'm not an invalid."  
  
"Sorry, I just thought you were in pain perhaps."  
  
"It's not too bad."  
  
"Can you...I mean, do your legs..."  
  
"I can still move them, but there are moments when I don't feel anythig." He touched his right leg as if to mae sure he could feel the weight of his hand on his thigh. "But I don't think I'lle able to walk." His voice trembled. "Damn it." He tried to smile at her, but failed miserably. "Pathetic, huh?"  
  
"No. I admire you actually." She held out a hand after standing up, but Logan had been right, he could still move his legs over the edge of the bed on their own volition, but when he tried to stand up, his legs gave out. And f it hadn't been for Max to catch him immediatley, he'd have landed on his face again. He concentrated all of his energy on the task of moving one foot in front of the other, Max supporting most of his weight.  
  
She could tell that he was frustrated and angry, but right now she couldn't think of anything to make him feel better. Just when she tried to come up with somethingencouraging there was a knock on the door, moments later, Dr. Shawn entered.  
  
"How are you?" He stared at the couple. "Apparently we succeeded in curing the virus."  
  
Max halped Logan sit down on one of the wooden chairs.  
  
"Yeah, we did." Inevitably Logan touched his legs.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be, I rather live without my legs than without Max, I just gotta get used to it again."  
  
The doc nodded. "Are you in pain?"  
  
"It's not too bad."  
  
"Well, then I guess 've done my job. This is not exactly a safe place for me to tay. I don't really wanna be caught here. Good luck, and I'll hope you will make each other happy. Take care."  
  
He shook Logan's hand, and even Max held out hers. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome. Take car of him."  
  
"I will."  
  
And with that the doctor left th room and their lives. 


	4. chapter 4

I'm sorry it took me some time to update, I'm pretty busy with school and sports. Anyway, here I am again:-)  
Justto explain: The reason why Logan could dance, I mean, when he had this problem with his spinal cord reversing itself the first time, he had moments when his legs failed him, just remember the time when he fell flat on his face in front of Max.   
Sorry if I'm sometimes writing confusing stuff, I don't realize that myself, so keep on telling me!!!Have fun.  
  
Special thanks to: Rajana, who allowed me to take some ideas from her wonderful story A Real European Christmas!!!  
  
***  
Chapter 4  
  
  
They ate the sandwiches in companionable silence, Max observing her boyfriend closely, not quite sure how well he dealt with this thing.  
  
"Listen, I asked Alec to look for a wheelchair or something like that," she hated to bring that up, but sooner or later he would have to face his new reality. "And I also told him to check out the exo, maybe we can fix it."  
  
"I'd like to see the exo myself, I grew kinda accustomed to repairing it."  
  
"Ok, sure. About the chair..."  
  
"Won't be much help around here, huh?" He raised his eyebrows. "Looks like I'm not going out a lot the next couple of days."  
  
"Yeah, but you know, I've thought about it, and we can't stay here."  
  
"Why? The way I see it, there are not many places in Terminal City that are accessible for me. So we can just as fine stay here."  
  
"No, I meant we can't stay in Terminal City."  
  
Logan just looked at her, confused.  
  
"If we can't fix the exo, this is just too much to ask from you," she explained. " And even if we can, I..." She grabbed his hand. "I want to live a normal life with you. That's all I ever dreamt of."  
  
"What about Alec, Joshua, Original Cindy..."  
  
"Leaving Joshua is gonna be hard, Alec can take care of himself and Cindy is free to go wherever she wants to go. She is not a transgenic."  
  
"But those guys count on you..."  
  
"There's nothing I can do, I'm just as helpless as anybody. They don't need me, not really."  
  
Logan looked her right in the eyes. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
"Yes. I love you, and I want to be with you."  
  
"I love you too." He kissed her lightly. "I can call Bling and ask him to get us passports, money, my wheelchair, the Aztek..."  
  
"Ok. Great." She swallowed. "Can you have him get passports for Cindy, Sketchy and Alec too? Just in case, you know."  
  
"Sure."  
  
**  
They spent the rest of the day together, making plans. Logan remembered his Mom's family having a small house at the beach of the North Sea in Europe. He'd check out if they could stay there for some time.  
  
"Do you already have an idea of how you are going to tell the others? I mean, nobody is gonna miss me, this is all about you."  
  
"Don't talk like that. I think I should let Cindy and Alec in first, and I need to explain it to Joshua very carefully."  
  
"Yeah, probably the best."  
  
There was a knock on the door.  
  
„Sorry, guys. I didn't mean to interrupt, but I'm afraid I have bad news." Alec said, entering the room.  
  
"I've heard that before." Logan sighed.  
  
"Some of the tech guys tried to fix the exo, but they didn't succeed."  
  
"That's OK, would you mind bringing it over so I can have a look myself."  
  
"Sure." Alec opened the door again and grabbed something he'd kept hidden outside so far. "I also tried to find a wheelchair. Well, let's just say we superhumans don't require one that often, so..." He pushed in an old-fashioned black office chair which Logan frowned at visibly, but just for a moment, then he smiled his thanks to Alec, he appreciated the help. "That's the best I could get. I'm sorry." Alec knew that wasn't quite what Logan needed, if his legs gave out completely this chair would provide any level of independence as he wouldn't be able to push it himself.  
  
"Don't worry, thanks for our help. I'll call Bling to help me out."  
  
Max who'd been listening half-heartedly only now stood up. "Alec, I need to talk to you and Cindy. Any clue where she might be?"  
  
"I've seen her over at Joshua's earlier."  
  
"I'll try to find her. Can you wait that long, it's important." The tone in her voice made him comply.  
  
"Sure."  
  
Max left the room and Alec turned to look at Logan. "What's up with her?" He sat down on the vacated chair, looking at Logan questioningly.  
  
"I don't think I can tell ya. She needs to do it herself."  
  
"Aiight." Alec leaned back and observed teh older man carefully. "Are you OK?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"You know, I can't say I undestand what being...paralyzed means, so maybe this is not gonna help, but I think you did the right thing."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just gonna take a while to get used to the entire ordeal again." He shrugged. "You know, a couple of months ago I'd reached a point where I thought I could deal with being ina wheelchair. Just gotta find that place again." Right, if only it was so easy. But no use in filling Alec, a genetically enhanced super soldier, in on his issues.  
  
**  
  
"Ok, what's up?" Original Cindy and Alec both looked at Max and Loga, who was still sitting on the wooden chair, Max's hands on his shoulders.  
  
"I've decided to leave Terminal City."  
  
"Excuse-me?" Alec gulped in surprise.  
  
"You don't need me around here, you can do my job just as fine."  
  
"Max, that's crap, everybody trusts you..."  
  
"Listen, I know it's kind of a shock, but I have decided. For once I need to think about myself- and Logan. He doesn't belong here, this is not his fight..."  
  
"Max, come with me." Alec opened the door and motioned Max to follow him outside, leaving Original Cindy and Logan behind. "What the hell...?"  
  
"Cut it out, I'm not gonna change my mind."  
  
"Max, you are responsible for all those people..."  
  
"I'm not, why should I be? I know you count on me and I'm sorry about what I have to do, but this is about Logan aswell. I feel responsible for him, and this place is not safe for him, not in the exo and especially not in a wheelchair, which we don't even have. He is the only person arond here who can't defend himself. And I can't risk to lose him, Alec. I have got to get him outta here."  
  
"So you chose him over us?"  
  
Max didn't answer immediately, but finally she nodded, almost imperceptible. "Yes, I'm sorry."  
  
"Logan means that much to you?"  
  
Again she nodded, not trusting her voice. Angrly she wiped away a tear. She didn't want to cry, not in front of Alec.  
  
"Guess we have to accept this decision. How are you going to explain it to Joshua?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
With one last glance at Alec she opened the door. In his handsome features she'd found the understanding she'd been hoping for.  
  
**  
  
"So you two are gonna blaze, huh?" For once, Cindy couldn't come up with anything better to say.  
  
"Yeah, but don't worry. Bling will get you and Alec new passports. Just in case you decide to run aswell one day."  
  
Max closed her eyes for a moment. "Are you gonna hate me?" She opened them to look at her best friend.   
  
Cindy shook her head. "I luv ya boo, and always will. And if you think it's the right thing to do, go for it. There's not much for you to do here anyway." She stepped closer and embraced Max, then she whispered, so Logan wouldn't be able to hear it. "Logan needs you, it's the best for him, and you owe it to him."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
With a sigh Max turned towards the door. "I'm gonna look for Joshua." 


	5. chapter 5

Hope you like the story. I wanna say how sorry I am for all the spelling, grammar and vocabulary mistakes in my stories. Keep in mind, English is a foreign language to me!!!  
Enjoy reading it and review!  
PS: I'm sorry if I have to disappoint some guys with making Max and Logan leave, but I'm sort of an old-fashioned DA fan, in Germany, the second season has yet to be aired, so I only know a couple of episodes from the second season- and I just seem to like the concept of the first season better. Today I watched Borrowed time, and I cried so hard in the end!!This is just not right!!!!What do you guys think?  
  
**  
  
"Hey big fella! What are you up to?"  
  
"Painting."  
  
"It's your house."  
  
"Yeah, I miss it."  
  
"I know." Max sat down on a table and let her legs tangle.  
  
"Logan can touch you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So Max and Logan are getting busy."  
  
Max had to smile. "I think so."  
  
"This is good, I like it when you are happy."  
  
"Yeah, listen. I have to talk to you about something serious."  
  
Joshua kept on painting, he colored the sky in a gray tone, a typical Seattle sky.  
  
At a lack of words, Max decided to just be matter of fcat. "I have to leave."  
  
"When will you be back?"  
  
"I think I have to leave for good, big fella."  
  
The tall transgenic stopped in his movement and aftera second that seemed like an eternity to Max, he slowly turned around.  
  
"Why? You would miss Joshua, Original Cindy, Alec, and Logan..."  
  
"Logan's coming with me."  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"Look, Joshua. You are strong and you can run, but Logan can't, not anymore. This is too dangerous for him."  
  
"I could carry him when we have to run."  
  
"I know, but this is not right." She inevitably had to grin despite the situation, imagining proposing that to Logan. She could see his face crumble in her mind.  
  
"You like Logan better than you like me."  
  
"It's different. You have Alec, and all the others. Logan is not one of us. He is alone here."  
  
Joshua considered that for a moment. "Logan makes you happy, and if Logan can't stay because it's too dangerous fo him, you have to go with him, so you will always be happy."  
  
"That's true. So do you understand it?"  
  
"Yes, but I'm sad."  
  
Max stepped close and embraced her friend, disappearing in his huge form. "Me too, Joshua. Me too."  
  
**  
  
In the early evening a lot of transgenics assembled in the mess hall where Max explained what she was abou to do. At first everybody disagreed and they all tried to talk her into staying. But the conviction in her deep brown eyes was s strong that they finally accepted her decision. They all knew what Logan meant to her and what the two of them had gone through to be together. So Max eventually said goodbye to all of them, wishing them good luck.  
  
Logan had watched the scene from a quiet corner with Cindy by his sde. He was reliefed the transgenics didn't blame him for losing Max.  
  
They'd packed their few belongings earlier and Logan had contaced Bling, who was supposed to await them at a relatively safe perimeter. Alec, Joshua and Cindy would accompany them there. And even though Logan hated the idea, he had no choice but letting Joshua carry him.   
Cindy would leave Terminal City with them, but had decided to stay in Seattle for now. The passport Bling had prepared for her would give her the freedom to leave whenever she wanted.  
  
They made their way in uncomfortable silence and Max let out a breathe of relief when she finally spotted the Atztec on the other side. Bling climbed out of the car and retrieved Logan's wheelchair from the back while Max and the others climbed through a hole in the fence.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it." Max nodded her hello to Logan's former therapist.  
  
Bling rolled the chair over to Logan and without a word helped him settle.  
  
Alec nodded gravely and embraced Max. "Take good care. I'm gonna miss you."  
  
"Me too. Have an eye on Joshua, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing." He gave Max a kiss on the forehead and then turned towards Logan. "Good luck. Make Max happy. And thanks for everything you have done for us."  
  
"I'll give my best, you're welcome." He embraced the younger man and when he released him he shoved an envelope in Alec's hand. Bling had just handed it to him. "This is your new passport, some cash and a contact number, just in case."  
  
"Thanks man."  
  
Joshua had said his goodbyes to Max meanwhile, by embracing for the best of two minutes, letting his tears fall freely. "I'm going to miss you little fella."  
  
"And I'm gonna miss you big fella." She planted a kiss on Joshua's cheek. "Take care, I'll never forget you."  
  
Joshua then bent down in front of Logan's chair so he was on eyelevel with him. "Max loves Logan, don't let her go ever again."  
  
"I promise. Good bye Joshua."  
  
"Bye Logan."  
  
Then Bling helped Logan over the rough terrain towards the car, Original Cindy embraced Alec and Joshua one last time and followed, holding Max's hand.  
When Logan had settled in the passenger seat she took his wheelchair and stored it away in the trunk of the car.Then she opened the door behind Logan's seat. But instead of climbing in she ran back over to Joshua and Alec and fiercly embraced both of them one last time. "I love you, Joshua."  
  
"Bye Max."  
  
Without looking back she returned to the car and shut her door. "Go!"  
They rode in silence for a few minutes. Logan had cast her a worried and sympatetic glance and had reached out his hand which she'd grabbed and still was holding.  
  
"Where do you want me to go?" Bling had finally dared to break the silence.  
  
"Take Oiginal Cindy wherever she wants to go, and then to the airport."  
  
Cindy wanted to goto their old apartment and said her goodbyes to Logan. Again tears were spilled.  
  
"I'll be right back. I'm just gonna grab some of my stuff." Max said and joined Cindy.   
  
**  
"So this is the price you had to pay to be with Max, huh?" Bling looked over at his friend. "Do you think you might regret it one day?" Bling knew what a hard time Logan had had to accept the chair before.  
  
"No, I won't." Logan was surprised by the conviction in his own voice. "It's gonna be hard to come to terms with it again, but Max is a lot more important to me."  
  
"Where are you gonna go?"  
  
"Sorry, Bling, but I think it's safer for you if i didn't tell you."  
  
"Ok, but I want you to let me know how things turn out, and when everything's calmed down around here, I want an invitation to the wedding."  
  
Logan grinned. "You are gonna be the godfather of our first son."  
  
"You swear?" Bling bent over to embrace Logan, laughing. "Good luck. And never let the damn chair stand between you, like you did it before. This girl doesn't giv a shit if you are sitting or kicking."  
  
"I know, I'll domy best." He returned the hug. "Thanks for everything. Without you, I wouldn't even be here. I'll never forget you this."  
  
**  
Meanwhile Max hurriedly packed as many clothes and stuff into her big black bag as she could find. The apartment still looked the same, apparently no one had found a connection of some kind. That put Max's mind at ease, that way Original Cindy might actually be safe.  
  
"Ok, I think this is it. I love you, forever." Max couldn't help but cry again.  
  
"I love you, too. You did the right thing, boo. The two of you belong together."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
"You're gonna come visit one day, right? This is no goodbye for good,is it?"  
  
"You're not gonna get rid of your homegirl. Logan got me the passport and some money. I'm gonna see my boo and rollerboy again, count on it."  
  
They held each other tight for a long time, up to the point when Max couldn't stand it anymore. "I gotta bounce, or else I'd pack you into this bag."  
  
"Take care, Max."  
  
"Bye."  
  
**  
  
This has been an awfully lot goodbyes, kinda boring and depressing, huh? But now they are heading to a new life!!!!Review!!! 


	6. chapter 6

Some more action's coming up! I haven't expected it to turn out that way, but I don't think it's the worst idea I've ever had. Review!!  
Oh yeah, and I forgeotto mention ealier that Alec had carried the exo to the car when they had been picked up by Bling, so Logan still has it with him. Still broken though.  
  
**  
  
Max stormed out of her old apartment and down the staircase, she threw the bag in the trunk where her eyes landed on the exo, then she got into the seat behind Logan.  
  
"What about the exo? How are we gonna get it through custom?"  
  
"Damn it. Haven't thought about it. People would ask too many questions if it was part of out luggage, and if I wore it they'd probably grow just as suspicious."  
  
"Leave it with me, and when you have settled somewhere I can send it to you. The way I see it, it's busted up pretty badly and you won't be able to fix it on the run anyway." Bling said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right. Damn it, so you're stuck with me on wheels.Sorry."  
  
"No big dealio."  
  
**  
  
The rode in silence to the airport and as Bling approached the checkpoint he suddenly slammed the breaks.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"There is your picture hanging there Logan- along with your name. So I assume they know you are paralyzed. No way you can sneak on a plane in the wheelchair."  
  
"And now?" Logan hit the back of his head against the headholder of his seat three times.  
  
"First of all, we gotta get outta here." Max motioned at two cops who were approaching the SUV.  
  
Without hesitation Bling set the car in gear and turned around. He could see one of the cops aiming a gun at them in the rear view mirror, the other guy had stopped to inform whoever was in charge over his intercom.  
  
"Use the Highway, we have to get out of Seattle!"  
  
"Which way?"  
  
Logan swallowed. "Canada. We can go on a plane in Vancouver, or Toronto if we have to."  
  
Max leaned forward. "Bling, they don't know you are involved in this. You still can get out of this car."  
  
"No way, I'm not letting you down, besides, if they know Logan and his medical history, they'll know about me aswell."  
  
"If you get out now, you can still pretend to have no clue. Max is right."  
  
"I'll help you to get to Canada. Beside, if you let me go now, you maybe won't be able to safe the exo."  
  
"I don't care about the exo when it means endangering you!"  
  
"I'm a big boy, Logan. And now check out the map, I haven't been in Canada for quite some time."  
  
"Thanks." Logan finally accepted Bling's decision, and he was grateful.  
  
Suddenly Max's beeper went off. "It's Cindy."  
  
Wordlessly Logan handed her his cell phone.  
  
"Hey boo, it's me...I see...Ok, listen, can you manage to sneak out and get to...lemme see, Highway 21, the parking lot after Exit 64 as fats as possible...yeah, North...Ok, take care."  
  
Max was pale when Logan looked at her. "They have been at Cindy's place and have threatened her, somehow they connected her to Terminal City. She is not safe here anymore."  
  
"Ok." Logan smiled at her reassuringl. "We'll all be fine."  
  
**  
  
Bling left the Highway and parked the car between two trucks. "You two better stay here, I'll have a look."  
  
"Ok. Bling, can you get some food and beverages at that shop over there? We might need it." Logan tossed some bills on his friend's lap.  
  
"Sure, be right back."  
  
When they were alone Max climbed to the front and sat down in the driver's seat so she could look at her boyfriend. "Oh god, I'm scared. It can't be over just now."  
  
"It's not, we are gonna be fine."  
  
"I hope you are right." She leaned over and laid her head on his chest, right now she seemed like the vulnerable one. Logan knew that was only momentarily, but he didn't mind being the one to calm her for once.  
  
**  
  
Ten minutes later Bling returned with Cindy in his wake. Her face was tear stroked and she wordessly threw a backbag in the trunk. Max had climbed out of the driver's seat and held outher arms when Cindy turned towards the door.  
  
"You are safe for now. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry."  
  
"Not your fault, boo. Original Cindy knew what she was gettin' into. I'm just glad they came early enough so I could still catch you in town."  
  
The two girl climbed into the backseats and Bling made his way back to the highway, leaving Seattle behind. None of them knew when they would return.  
  
Since their departure at Terminal City only two and a half hours had passed, but as it was nearly winter, it was already dark outside. Suddenly there was a noise from the backseat, and by the sound of it, Logan instantly knew what was going on, Max had a seizure.   
  
"Max?"  
  
"I...I have no Tryptophan...it's not too bad..but..."   
  
Cindy cradled her in her arm while Logan made Blinga sign to stop. "In the blue backbag there should be a bottle with pills."   
  
Within a minute Bling was back and Cindy forced the pills into Max's mouth. "Swallow these. It's gonna be Ok. We're all here..."  
  
"Sorry..." But apparently Max had been right, she calmed down after a few minutes and fell into a light sleep.  
  
Bling drove for another two hours before Logan insisted on doing some driving. When they switched seats neither girl woke up.   
  
After another hour they'd reached a border crossing that was usually unguarded, as it lay in the middle of the woods and was more of a secret path. Logan had used it before to bring contacts out of the country. After another minute, Logan let out a sigh of relief. "We made it, we're in Canada."  
  
Blin nodded. "I'd say we bring some distabce between us and the border and then try to catch some sleep. It was a hard day and the last few hours took a lot. We won't get a hotelroom at 1 am in the middle of nowhere, but we can all use some sleep."  
  
Logan agreed wearily, the tension and stress had left its marks.  
  
**  
  
"Look, there's a hatch! I know those from the Appalachian trail. They were built for hikers and are usually open. If we're lucky, there's nobody else around and we can crash here. It's not exactly comfortable, but better than the car." With that Bling jumped out of the car and checked the hatch out.  
"Open and empty. Guess that's our lucky day." He retrieved Logan's chair from the trunk and set it down next to his door. While Logan clumsily tried to transfer, after all it had been quite some time since he'd last been forced to do that, Bling grabbed the food and bottled water along with three blankets he'd found in the trunk.  
  
Logan wheeled to the backdoor, the rough terrain making it difficult, and opened it. "Sweety, wake up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Shh, nothing happened, we've found a place to spend the night. We're in Canada."  
  
Max relaxed visibly and squeezed Logan's hand. "Great."  
  
"How do you feel?"   
  
"A lot better, thanks to the great guy who didn't forget about the Tryptophan." Then she busied herself with waking her homegirl. Logan followed Bling inside.  
  
"Bling?"  
  
"Up here!"  
  
"Whoa, I'd like to claim the first floor bed." But right then Logan noticed that the ground was just as dirty and rough as outside. Bling saw the expression on his face and explained. "The cots are all up here. Safety measures, you know, bears and other uninvited guests."  
  
"And what about all the handicapped folks out there?"  
  
"On a hiking trail..."  
  
"Well, you have a point there...Just great."  
  
"How much feeling do you have left in your legs?"  
  
"Hardly any."  
  
"You think you can climb that ladder if we help you?"  
  
"No idea.  
  
Max and Cindy entered and the black woman was too tired to realize the issues Logan just had. "Where's my bed?"   
Max motioned towards where Bling was leaning down froma platform 8 feet above. Wordlessly and with half closed eyes she climbed up there and Logan heard a dull impact when she fell down on one of the cots. He sighed, if only it was that easy for him  
  
"Ok, Logan. Try it yourself. If it doesn't work, I'm sure Max can help you."  
  
The guy in the chair smirked and wheeled himself right in front of the ladder. Concentrating, he managed to slip his feet from the footrest, they heavily fell on the floor. Holding tight onto the ladder he stood up on trembling legs. Using all of his energy he raised his right foot enough to place it on the first step. Then his arms levered his body up.  
  
Max and Bling both saw that every step cost him plenty, but there was no way he would accept their help if there was another way.. Even when he slipped and it took Max's reflexes to keep him from falling, he stubbornly insisted on doing it on his own.  
  
After what seemed like an eternity he was on the platform and crawled over to the first cot, breathing hard.  
  
"We only have three blankets." Bling tossed one at Max, assuming she and Logan would not mind to share one.  
  
"No big dealio." Max climbed on Logan's cot and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "How about something to eat?"  
  
Bling tossed some chocolate bars and two bananas at them. " Enjoy it."  
  
Max sighed inwardly, then pulled the blanket over both of them and lay down next to her boyfriend. "Hey why do you get to eat the Snickers and I'm stuck with the Mars?"  
  
"Because I was doing the driving while you slept. This is my reward."  
  
Instead of answering Max took a big bite from his chocolate bar before he could even say Snickers. "I love you, Max." He laid his arms around the beautiful young woman.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
Minutes later he drifted, a small smile on his face, despite the events of the day. Max, who'd slept for a few hours already, didn't really feel tired, so she spent the next hour watching him. Finally the seizure and the stress of the day caught up with her though, and she fell into a light sleep aswell.  
  
It was still dark when she woke up again, Logan was trembling beside her. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm freezing. One of the other nice side effects of paraplegia, I tend to be cold easily. And I can't move to shake it off either."  
  
Max moved closer, trying to offer him some warmth. "I'm sorry, what can I do?"  
  
"Not much, holding me would be great though."  
  
"We could get you to the car and switch on the heating system."  
  
"And use up the gas we have...no way. It's gonna be fine."  
Max rubbed his arms and then concentrated on his legs which were in fact ice cold to the touch.  
  
But finally exhaustion claimed Logan once more and he fell asleep again, holding Max tight.  
  
**  
  
Well, I hope you liked it. Review please!!! 


	7. chapter 7

"Morning." Logan said, watching from his cot as Cindy sleepily sat up. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Yeah, Original Cindy can take quite a bit. Yesterday was just pretty intense, you know."  
  
"Tell me about it." Logan smiled kindly.  
  
"Listen, I dunno what Max and you are planning..."  
  
"Going to Europe, let things calm down..."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Any idea for what Original Cindy is up to?"  
  
"Sorry? I thought you were coming with us."  
  
"OC knows where she is not needed. You two lovebirds really should..."  
  
"Cindy! Come one, that's not like you. Of course you are coming, that is if you want to. And Max would love it aswell, might be boring for her otherwise. After all, I'm an old crip." OC saw the sad smile on his face, but didn't get the chance to respond. "So what do ya say?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't sound too bad, regarding my alternatives...So if you are serious about it." She saw Logan nod. "Ok, then, deal." And just a beat later. "Thanks. You are a great guy, for being a guy. Max's lucky."  
  
"Thanks." Logan still shivered. For once he was somewhat grateful he couldn't feel his legs freezing.  
  
"Gosh, I'm starving. Where is Max anyway?" Cindy asked.  
  
"She and Bling wanted to go to the small town we passed yesterday and get gas and food."  
  
"Hope they got some muffins."  
  
"There are chocolate bars and some bananas in that bag over there. Would you mind getting me something to drink?"  
  
**  
  
"Hey, we're back."  
  
Max climbed up the ladder with a bag. "Who would like bagles or muffins?"  
  
Orginal Cindy grabbed the bag and retrieved delicious looking stuff from it. Max randomly grabbed some things and sat down on the cot Logan was still tethered to. Before she handed him his breakfast she stole herself a quick kiss.  
  
"How long until Vancouver?"  
  
"Not too long, we'll make it until the late afternoon without having to hurry." Bling sat down on his cot and reached for a muffin.  
  
**  
  
"You guys ready? We should better hit the road again." Bling eyed Logan. "Guess Max should help you down, huh?"  
  
His friend nodded, frowning. Max saw that and before he knew what was going on and had had time to bath in his self-pity, she'd thrown him over her shoulder and without any sign of effort climbed down the ladder. Then she carefully placed him in his chair.  
  
"Thanks." He said, shyly.  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"You wish."  
  
"Logan, come with me." Bling was waiting for him a few feet towards the bushes.  
  
Both girls could tell what was going on, but given that it was pretty embarassing for Logan they both pretended to be busy with searching for something in their bags.  
  
Five minutes later the men returned, Logan's jaw tight, and they got ready to leave. Bling did the driving again.  
  
There was not much talking, each of them deep in their own thoughts. Max was staring out the window. She was sure it was the right thing to do, but still she felt a tinge of guilt for leaving all those people behind. Then she saw Logan's face in the side mirror and that strengthened her resolve. He'd always loved her, and always would, that much she was sure of. Escaping Seattle was something she'd have to do for him, not for herself. That had not been about her and her feelings, Logan could never have become happy there, sitting or standing. As long as he'd been on his feet, she'd tried to dismiss those thoughts, pretend everything would eventually turn out fine. But now, that he was back in the chair, she'd had to face those facts, and there had been no other way.  
They'd been through so much together, and Logan had always been there- even when she'd lied to him, driven him away, hurt him, he'd been there helping her in her very own fight. Now it was her turn to help him in his fight, to pay back some of the things he'd done for her. Besides, that really was what she'd always been dreaming of, living a normal life, without always having to look over her shoulder, and without always being hunted by her past.  
  
"Max! Max?!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Did you hear me?"  
  
"Sorry, I wasn't listening, I.."  
  
"What about multi-tasking?" Logan teased her.  
  
"Anyway, what did you say?"  
  
"What would you like for lunch? We thought about taking a break in the next town we pass through."  
  
"Whatever. I'm not really hungry." Then she added, "How about a place without stairs?" She hadn't thought about what she was about to say, and it wasn't supposed to be a serious comment, but she regretted it instantly.In the mirror she saw the pain in Logan's eyes when he thought she couldn't see it, it was there only for a moment, then he managed to build up his wall again. But it had been there long enough for her to feel like a knife had been stabbed into her heart. "Sorry." She mentally slapped herself.  
  
**  
  
"This looks OK to you?" Bling stopped at the curve and got out to get Logan's chair, Cindy following immediately, eager to stretch.  
  
"You OK?"  
They both knew what Max was talking about, especially since Logan caught her eyes in the mirror, realizing she must have observed him before.  
  
"Sure." He partly turned. "Don't worry, just gotta gimme some time."  
  
Bling opened the door and Logan transfered.  
  
The other guests observed the foreigners and Logan could not say he felt OK with the stares. He would in fact need some time to reach a place where he was comfortable again.  
  
Max sensed his discomfort and lovingly placed a kiss on his lips before she sat down next to him, a hand caressing his neck. She looked around and was pleased to see the other people looking surprised.  
  
Cindy and Bling both noticed what was going on and grinned at each other.  
  
**  
  
This was a rather short chapter,and not a good one. Actually I have to admit I'm not sure how to continue, I have a plan, but it seems so hard to get to the point where I can use that idea...be patient and keep on reviewing!! 


	8. chapter 8

I'm afraid there is not much gonna happen in this rather short chapter. But I'll try my best to change that!   
If something in this chapter sounds familiar, check out Kyre's story Pursuit. I "stole" some lines from her!!!Sorry about that, I didn't do it on purpose, and thanks for not suing me, Kyre!: -)  
  
**  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
An hour later they were on the road to Vancouver again. Max had insisted on driving and Logan dozed in the seat next to her. Suddenly Max hit him on the chest.  
  
"Damn it, what's that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
In front of them a bunch of police cars barricaded the road. Max had had no chance to see it coming as it was right after a turn, and now it was too late to turn around. "Try to play it cool..."  
  
"They caught us...F***." Original cindy cursed before she brought her hand in front of her mouth or else a lot of bad words would have escaped, probably loud enough for every police man in North America to hear it and figure something was not right.  
  
Two policemen approached their car, guns ready to be fired.  
  
"Get out of the car! Arms raised!"  
  
Logan immediately felt dizzy, havinga gun pointed at ones head was disturbing enough, but not being able to do as bing told made it even more tricky. "Get out!"  
  
Max, Bling and OC did so, and Logan opened his door and raised his arms. "You too!"  
  
"He can't. He can't walk!"  
  
"Then help him out. The girls, and no tricks."  
  
Cindy and Max grabbed Logan under the armpits and levered him from his seat.  
  
"Sit him down over here." One of the armed men pointed at a spot next to the road. Then the other officer preceded to check the inside of the car. When they were about to ask for Ids a gear set cracked.  
  
"We found'em.Get back to the headquarters immediately. Over and out."  
  
"Ok, you folks can get back in your car. We're done here!!"  
  
Within seconds the police cars were gone and they all let out a breath of relief. "We really gotta get out of here," Max stated as she helped Logan back to the car.  
  
**  
  
"Here we are. Vancouver." Bling was back at the steering wheel and finally left the highway at the airport exit.  
  
Feeling sore and tired from a day in the car and the shock of nearly having been caught, they made their way to the departure hall.  
  
Max had her left hand resting on Logan's shoulder and Cindy and Bling followed the couple.  
  
"And now?" Max asked, looking around, on alert. This airport seemed so much cleaner and busier than the one in Seattle.  
  
"We get tickets for a flight to Western Europe. As we wanna stay in Germany, we should probably fly off to another country first. Once we are over there I'll hack in and erase our datas from the computer." Logan tried to check the lists of flights, from his seated position he was having a hard time. "How about Paris?"  
  
"Yeah, OC has never been to the city of love." She showed Max her trademark grin.  
  
"Ok, here we go." Logan wheeled over to the counter and craned his neck to be able to look at the woman seated behind it. "Do you have three more seats on the flight to Paris?"  
  
"If you are Ok with Business class?"  
  
"That's alright."  
  
"Then I need your passport, please, and the passports of the other two passengers."  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder and nodded almost imperceptible. Relucantly, both girls stepped closer and put their passports on the counter with gentle smiles.  
  
"Ok, Mr Brown...Check in is in 40 minutes, a stewardess will be there to help you."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your luggage has to be checked in over there."  
  
"OK. Bye."  
  
**  
  
"We'll take care of the bags." Max grabbed hers and Logan's and followed Cindy.   
  
Logan watched the two girls for a moment, then pivoted so he could look at Bling.  
  
"You sure you don't wanna come?"  
  
"Yes, sorry man."  
  
"I understand, but you're gonna visit?"  
  
"Yeah, we covered that before. And contact me when you know where you have settled so I can send the exo."  
  
"Yeah. Maybe you could take it to Sebastian, he might know how to fix it."  
  
"OK."  
  
"And sell the apartment when things have calmed down. I still have some money we can live from for now, but eventually I'm gonna need that."  
  
"Good."  
  
"The Aztec is yours by the way. Keep it or give it to someone who can use it."  
  
Bling nodded, knowing Logan was serious. He'd planned that well. "Thanks."  
  
The girls returned and looked at the guys expectantly. "Wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
  
The time flew by and without further trouble they found themselves on the plane. Bling had said his goodbyes, wishing them luck and asking Max to take care of Logan. This was when it finally hit Max what she was about to do, leaving everything she'd thought to be her home behind. This was the final step, and it felt right to take it.  
  
**  
  
Fortunately they had an entire row to themselves, Max was seated by the window, Logan next to her and Cindy across the aisle, the seat next to her stayed vacant.  
When the plane finally launched, Max grabbed Logan's hand. "I love you."  
  
"No regrets?"  
  
She shook her head firmly, looking right into his eyes. "No." She answered, leaning over to kiss him on the stubby cheek.  
  
**  
Max cuddled close to Logan and enjoyed it more than anything else before. His heartbeat, the rising and falling of his chest as he dozed, the roughness of his beard- she couldn't imagine having to live without that ever again.  
  
Eventually she heard him groan and watched as he opened his eyes. "What's up?"  
  
"My back seems to cramp up, too much sitting, even for me. I'm not used to it anymore."  
  
"Do you want a massage?" Before he could answer, she'd started to work on his back.  
  
"Better?" she asked after a few minutes.  
  
"A lot, thanks."  
  
"I'll sit with Cindy for a while and you an lie down, relief some pressure from your back.  
  
"Ok, maybe it actually helps." Max helped him settle and gave him a kiss before she moved to sit with her homegirl.  
  
"Everything aiight?"  
  
"Yeah, Logan's just exhausted."  
  
"He'd been through quite a bit lately."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The girls chatted lightly for the next two hours, both desperately graving for some semblance of normalcy. When Logan stirred Max returned to his side.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
"Not really. Groggy, I need a real bed and an uninterrupted 12 hours sleep, then I'll be as good as new."  
  
"What are we gonna do when we arrive anyway?"  
  
Logan looked at her with his intense blue eyes she'd lost herself in so often already. "Forget." He smiled. "We're gonna pretend to be tourists, forget about all we've been through for two days and enjoy ourselves. After that we can start worrying again, ok?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan to me. OC, what do you think?"  
  
"Paris, we're comin'!"  
  
They all laughed out loud for the first time in a really long time, and it felt wonderful.  
  
**  
  
Ok, now I have to get from here to a place where the idea I've been having of where to take the story can take place. No idea how I'm gonna do that, but I will!!! Hang in there and review!! 


	9. chapter 9

Hey there! I know it has taken me way too long to continue this. But now I'll give it a shot. Hope you don't get too bored with it. This is going to be really fluffy and shippery, but I'll try have some action in the chapters to come.  
  
**  
"Here we are." Logan said, re-positioning the bag on his lap before he wheeled towards the exit. The girls followed, amazed by the clean and friendly looking airport.  
  
In French, Logan addressed a guy who nodded his understanding and left. "He's gonna get us a cab. Come on, ladies. We're on vacation."  
  
"Right." Original Cindy agrred and stepped through the door to find a cab waiting already. Logan handed Max his bag and transferred into the passenger seat. Max handled the wheelchair and joined Cindy in the back.  
  
The girls both watched the city coming closer in awe, that was all so unlike Seattle. The streets were well-maintained, the roadsigns easy to read and the houses and streets were clean and invitingly.  
  
"I'm afraid we'll have to be careful when it comes to spending money, so this hotel must do." Logan paid their driver and thanked him before transferring back in his wheelchair, which Max had set up immediately.  
  
*  
  
"I didn't know you're speaking French so well." Logan had booked rooms and now they were on their way down the hallway.  
  
"Well, there is a lot you don't know about me," he smirked. "I actually lived in Paris for a year when I was studying." He opened the door to the room he would share with Max. Cindy's room was right across the hall.  
  
"Wow." Max landed on the large, fluffy bed. "City of love, huh?" she looked up "This bed is just so perfect for sleeping..."  
  
"Thought you don't sleep?"  
  
"Yeah, well, first of all, I'm still human on some level, besides, I'm about to start a normal life, so I guess it can't be wrong to adapt to normal sleep patterns.  
  
"I hate to break it to you, Max, but no matter how hard we might try, we are never gonna be a normal couple, look at us- or at me, for that matter."  
  
"Would be boring anyway." Max decided not to let him slip into self-pity mood right now. "So, any plans?"  
  
"Sightseeing?"  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
**  
The three of them spent the next four days exploring the city, and all of them could draw strength from the carefree time.  
  
Max frequently left the hotel early in the morning, when Logan was still sound asleep, and wandered aimlessly through the picturesque little streets, deep in thoughts. A lot had happened to her those past few months, and she had realized that she was more human than she had ever thought. She couldn't just dismiss everyday life for a mission, like she had been trained to do as a soldier, putting the mission before anything else. She couldn't dismiss her friends, couldn't dismiss her emotions. And she had learnt that it wasn't a weakness to have those feelings. In fact, only admitting those feelings had made her truly happy.  
  
She found herself staring at the water of the Seine that mirrored old buildings, buildings that were so much older than anything else she knew, buildings that had been through so much and still stood there, impressive.  
  
She wondered what was going on in Terminal City. How Joshua was doing, what Alec was up to, but she didn't regret leaving. She had been forced to sacrifize so much in her young life, that she felt now it was her right to put herself first.  
  
And she thought about Logan. He had given up everything for her, how could anybody love her that much? A wave of admiration and love for that guy washed through her. She knew the loss of his legs affected him deeply, she had seen the pain and panic in his eyes. Max would be forever grateful that he had done it, and she would always be there for him. 'Forever', 'always', she smiled to herself. Those were the keywords, and she realized that she wasn't afraid of them anymore. Logan had taught her to love, he had shown her what it meant to be human. It had been a painful lesson, for both of them, but now everything was going to be fine.  
  
Because of him, she had learnt to accept herself. She shook her head. Zack would call it phony sentimentality, and would probably kick her ass to give her a wakeup call. But Zack had never been loved, he had never had a chance to learn what love really was all about, so she wouldn't blame him.  
  
Slowly she strolled back to the hotel and sneaked back under the blanket next to Logan. He immediately pulled her closer in his sleep, and a happy smiled formed on her lips.  
  
**  
Logan heard, or felt, her leave every morning. After the first time he had considered asking her about it, but she had felt so relaxed and satisfied upon her return that he had decided against it. He knew she needed some space, that was the way she worked and she wouldn't change, and didn't have to either.  
  
He still couldn't quite believe they were in Paris, free and safe, at least for now. And he was happy. There had been so many obstacles in their path, his paralyzes, insecurities and depression, her 'family'issues, fear and past. Then her death, the transgenics and finally the virus. But somehow they had always managed to overcome them, and they stuck together, and hopefully would do so forever.  
  
He knew he hadn't always been easy, he had been so wrapped up in self-pity thathe had made it impossible for Max to crack that wall around him for a long time. He still didn't quite understand why Max had chosen him, but he had finally accepted it and decided not to question it anymore.  
  
He knew it had been a tough decision for her to leave Terminal City, but she had done it, and he would be forever gratful. Max had taught him what unconditional love meant, and she had made him realize that life was worth living it, even in a wheelchair, as long as you meant something to someone. It wasn't going to be easy to accept the chair back in his life, not after this taste of freedom, but if he would have to make that decision again, he wouldn't hesitate for a second. Max was more important than anything else. He loved her with all his heart.  
  
Then he heard the door crack open and Max, as she slipped out of her clothes and under the blanket. If he concentrated all of his enegry, he even thought he could feel her cold feet brush against his legs. But that might as well just be his imagination. It didn't matter. He knew that Max was with him, and that was all he could ask for.  
  
**  
Ok, I hope you liked it. I promise I won't abandon the story!! 


	10. chapter 10

On the fourth evening they sat together in Max's and Logan's room, the two girls lying on the bed on their stomachs, head's propped up in their elbows. Logan sat in his chair beneath the window, facing them.  
  
"We should really leave. It's nice and everything. But we are too easy to be tracked if we stay here." Max sighed, rolling on her back. "I liked not being on the run for once."  
  
"I have friends in Germany. I'm sure we can stay with them. They used to have a cabin. I don't think they sold it. We'd be by ourselves in the middle of nowhere."  
  
"Doesn't sound too bad. Would be off the record. But how are you gonna explain everything to your friends?"  
  
"We're on vacation. Wanting to get out of Seattle doesn't seem too far-fetched, does it?"  
  
"Right. Think you can call'em right away, see if it works?" Max got to her feet and picked a banana from a bag on the table. She shot a questioning look at Original Cindy and when the other woman nodded Max threw the fruit into her lap and got herself another one.  
  
"When do we have to leave?" Cindy sat up and began to unpeel the banana.  
  
"Tomorrow." Loganw as already looking for the number on his cell phone. "We probably shouldn't fly."  
  
"Options?" Max leaned against the wall nextto Logan, chewing.  
  
"Car or train." Logan shrugged. "We would have to use the fake IDs to rent a car, train would be anonymous. But I'm not sure,...with the chair and all..."  
  
Max looked at her homegirl who nodded and got up. "I've seen they have Xena on TV over here. Maybe she can teach me some French."  
  
Max waited until the door fell close behind Cindy then sat down in a chair, facing Logan. "You know the train would be the better choice."  
  
"Yeah." He didn't look her in the eyes.  
  
"But if you want to rent a car instead we can."  
  
"We both know it would be a stupid move. We only have one set of fake Ids, and if they tracked us here, they know those names."  
  
Max just nodded, her gaze still on him. When he didn't say anything, she tried. "I've seen the train stations, they seem accessible."  
  
"Yeah," Logan sighed. "It's just, you know, I've been independent for a few months, and now all of the sudden everything's so hard again. I hate it."  
  
"I know."  
  
He swallowed. "People are staring, avoiding me. Everybody automatically seems to assume you are dumb as well."  
  
"They don't matter."  
  
"That's what I try to tell myself. But this is all happening too fast, Max. I had no time to raise my shields, everthing crashes in with full blow."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"No, don't be. This is not what I want to say!" His voice sounded desperate. He couldn't make her understand. "I don't regret it, I never will. I just need more time than I have. This has nothing to do with you. Please, never think that, please." He cupped her cheeks in his hands and finally looked at her, with watery eyes. "This was the best decision in my life, the one I will never regret. I just need time. Trust me."  
  
"OK." She kissed his lips. "And now?"  
  
He smiled. "We're gonna catch a train. When we are across the border we can still rent a car, or buy one. But you and Cindy will have to do the driving."  
  
"No big dealio." She kissed him again, longer this time. "Everything's going to be fine." He sadly smiled at her, trying to believe her.  
  
"And now you'll call your friend, and I'm gonna have a shower."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
**  
This was short, I know. I just wanted to let you know I'm still alive and writing:- ) 


	11. chapter 11

I'm sorry it took me so long, my muse had just left me, and this is not my best work either, I'm afraid. But I figured I should try to continue this rather than abandon it unfinished. Criticism and encouragments are both highly welcomed, just don't be too harsh!!!  
  
**  
  
The ride in the train wasn't half as bad as Logan had feared. His friends had happily agreed on letting them stay at the cabin, they had even offered to pick them up at the station and drop them off there. So Logan, Max and Cindy left the train after a long and boring ride in anticipation of a nice place to stay.  
  
"Max? You can give me my bag, I can carry it," Logan insisted.  
  
"Sure." Max simply dropped the bag in his lap and preceded to the exit. "What do I have to look for?"  
  
"Tall blond girl and a darkhaired guy about my height, standing up," Logan smirked. "Actually, they don't know about...you know."  
  
Max sighed. "You have done a damn good job not talking to any friends over the past two years, haven't you?"  
  
"I guess you could say that. It's not something you casually mention on the phone: Oh, and by the way, I got my spinal cord shot out..."  
  
"No, you don't. Instead you should have called them BECAUSE of it. It's not fair, you know. They will act weird, and you can't blame them." Max chided him, a serious note in her voice.  
  
"Ok, Mom," he shot back, sarcastically. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't have to tell me," Max shrugged and walked through the revolving door, holding it open for Logan to wheel through.  
  
"They are over there," Logan had finally seen them, they were looking out for someone but clearly didn't pay any attention to the guy in the wheelchair. Logan nervously gripped the rims of his chair and yelled out, waving slightly and insecurely. "Daniel! Jenny!" The two people turned towards them and stared at Logan, obviously shocked. They were both about Logan's age and Max instantly liked them. Despite the surprised clear in their faces, they didn't show pity or awkwardness. And after a second they made their way over, obviously happy to see Logan.  
  
"It's great to see you, man. But what the hell are you doing down there? Too lazy to walk?" Daniel winked and bent down to embrace his old college buddy.  
  
"Long story, but I'd actually prefer to walk," his voice wasn't as bitter as Max had feared it would be.  
  
"Hi, Logan." Jenny gave him a peek on the cheek, then turned towards Max and OC. "Nice meeting you, I hope you had a good trip. I'm Jenny, and that's Danny."  
  
"Max and Cindy." Max shook the other woman's hand and friendly winked at Daniel who had grabbed the bags of the girls and grinned at her.   
  
"We thought you might grab a bite to eat and do some grocery shopping before we drop you off at the cabin. What do you think?"  
  
"Sounds good." Logan agreed, his stomach was rumbling, he hadn't eaten much all day, not having felt quite comfortable in the train. Now, that the tension eased he was hungry.  
  
"Car's over there."  
  
**  
  
The five spent the next two hours together, catching up and Logan reluctantly shared the less sci-fi-ish aspects of the past two years.  
  
"Listen, guys," he concluded. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I just didn't know how. I had a hard time coming to terms and an even harder one sharing. I hope it wasn't too much of a shock."  
  
Jenny shook her head. "Don't worry. Of course we are sad you didn't let us in, we might have been able to help. But you seem to be copying now, that's what counts. You just have to forgive if we looked shocked back at the station. We didn't quite expect something like that."  
  
Max decided to end the discussion. "Now that we covered that, you think we could go to that cabin? I'm really tired."   
  
Logan looked up at her in surprise, a little bit of worry in his eyes, but Max shrugged. She was eager to settle down and try to get in contact with anybody back in Seattle. The cabin was probably safe enough to give it a shot.  
  
**  
  
Half an hour later Danny parked the car in front of a stonehouse, it reminded Max of the cabin Logan owned back in Washington. It was probably a little smaller, but seemed cozy and secure.  
  
Danny and Jenny walked ahead to open the door and then returned to help the others with their luggage. Max observed the entrance. "Is there a backdoor on level with the ground?" Two steps created an obstacle for Logan.   
  
Jenny understood immediately. "I'm afraid there's not, but in the shack there should be something that we can use as a ramp. Danny?"  
  
"Got it covered!"  
  
Two minutes later the guy reappeared, carrying something. He set it down on the steps and questioningly looked over at Logan who had waited next to the steps while the girls had already entered the cabin.  
  
"Great, that should do. Thanks." He wheeled up the ramp and entered the house, followed by Daniel.   
  
Jenny just explained the arrangements. "There are two bedrooms on the second floor, but there is a sleeping couch in the living room, and abathroom down here as well. Small though." She looked at Logan's chair. "You will have to check it out, otherwise..."  
  
"It's gonna be Ok, don't worry," Logan assured her.  
  
"Yeah. Anyway, we are outta here. We are invited to a party tonight. Tomorrow we'll pass by in the morning and bring you a spare car, ok?"  
  
"Thank you so much." Max smiled warmly at the two gentle new friends. Cindy agreed, then excused herself and ran up the stairs.  
  
A moment later Max and Logan were alone. She looked around before sinking down on the couch. "I like it here, seems safe for now."  
  
"Yeah." Logan sighed. "Now? Want me to try and contact Bling?"  
  
"Only if you think it's safe..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure, I'll use a secure line."  
  
Max nodded. "Do you think it was right to leave everybody behind, all on their own?"  
  
"You couldn't protcet all of them, Max. That was too big a task even for you."  
  
"I know, I still feel guilty..."  
  
"I know, and I'm sorry."  
  
Max patted the spot next to her. "I think I have to live with it, I finally had to think about myself- and you." When he had transferred to the couch she embraced him tightly and laid her head on his strong chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. "I love you."  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
They stayed like that for another few minutes, both drawing strength from the closeness. Finally Max sat up though. "Think you can do your thing?"  
  
"Get me the laptop and plug it in," Logan responded.  
  
He connected to the internet and then to the cell phone he had left with Bling.  
  
"Bling? This is Logan. Can you hear me?"  
  
"Logan? Are you guys doing fine?" The transmission was a little unstable, but they could make out Bling's reliefed voice.  
  
"Yeah, we are. Far away."  
  
"Is Max with you?"  
  
"Right here."  
  
"Hi, Max. Listen, I can't explain what's going on right now. But things are pretty intense since last night. You might wanna check out a Seattle news channel, I'm sorry, but..."  
  
Suddenly there was static. Logan tried to re-establish the connection, but failed.  
  
"Don't bother. Switch to the news channel." Max leaned agains the back of the couch and stared at the screen. She didn't even notice Cindy stepping next to her.  
  
The screen came to life and all three of them gasped in shock. "Oh my God..." Max paled. "Damn it!"  
  
**  
  
TBC...  
  
I'm sorry I have to leave you guys like this, I'll try to continue asap. Life's kinda busy right now! Be patient and review :-)  
  
And if you have some spare time, please check out NEW HORIZONS. It's a rather new story, updated frequently, and written by solanacea and myself- together, so lots of M/L shippiness!!! 


	12. chapter 12

Finally!!Sorry I made you guys wait.I'm not sure this is the best way to do this, maybe I can come up witha better version one day. For now, read and enjoy.  
  
**  
  
Logan immediately uploaded a site where they could watch the local Seattle news. When the pictures played out in front of them, Max gasped in shock, while Logan and Cindy stared there open-mouthed. Terminal city was no more, instead of it there were burning, smoking ruins.  
  
"Oh my God..." Max leaned closer. "What's going on?" Logan held up his hand and turned up the volume. The newsspeaker came into view.  
  
"Tonight an unknown group has bombed Terminal City. The place is a mess and it is unknown how many...inhabitans survived teh attack or how many transgenics lived there in the first place. We got word of a few survivors who were seen in the streets of Seattle, but apparently, and I'm sorry to say this, apparently most of the creatures were caught offguard and had no chance to make it out." The guy seemed shocked and taken aback as well.  
  
Logan bit his lips and looked at Max who had paled visibly, still staring at the screen and at the pictures of Terminal City that were offered from a helicopter.  
  
"Max?" Logan carefull tried.  
  
"I..." she couldn't get out another word, tears were forming in her deep brown eyes. "I'm sorry."   
  
Logan was at a loss at how he could comfort her. He slowly reached out his hand to cover hers, squeezing it slightly. She tensed at the touch then stared at their hands for a long moment before she pulled back.  
  
"I gotta get outta here..." She stormed past Cindy who still hadn't spoken one word and slammed the door shut behind her.  
  
"Max, please!" It was too late anyway. She was already gone. Logan slumped in his chair, helplessly. "Damn it."  
  
Cindy just sat down on the couch while Logan wheeled to the kitchen to pour himself a cup of coffee.  
  
**  
  
Logan and Cindy waited in the living room, in total silence. Max returned an hour later, bathed in sweat and dirt.  
  
Logan looked up. "Max...", he began, but she just walked by and banged the bathroom door shut.   
  
Cindy shrugged. "Give her some time, then try to talk to her."  
  
Logan nodded. "I'll try to reach Alec again." But he only got static. If Alec was able to, he would hopefully contact them as soon as possible.  
  
Another hour passed and Max was still in the bathroom, so Logan decided to give it a shot. He knocked at the door and when there wa sno answer he slowly opened it and peeked inside. "Max?" he gently asked. The room was foggy and unbearably hot and humid, the shower was still running. "Oh my God..." he mumbled, then pushed the shower curtain open to find the young woman slumped on the floor, her knees held tight to her chest, rocking forward and backward slowly.   
  
"Max..." She was still dressed, soaked through, her eyes red and puffy. "Come on, we gotta get you out of here." He couldn't quite reach the shower to turn off the water, but he could reach Max's arm and tugged at it, pulling her closer. "Help me a little, come on, sweetheart."  
  
Without showing much of a reaction she climbed into his lap, then she held on tight to him, alowing him to wheel her to the bedroom. He gently helped her lie down then quickly turned around to get a towel and fresh clothes from his own bag.  
  
Without talking he pryed her into undressing, then he gently dried her hair. "Dress this." He handed her a thick sweater with YALE printed on it. It was one of her favorites on him.  
  
"I'll be right back." He quickly wheeled to the kitchen, casting OC a worried glance on his way. Then he warmed a glass of milk and returned.  
  
"Here." She gratefully accepted the glass and took a sip. Logan just watched her, worry etched clearly in his features.  
  
Finally she set the glass down and focussed on Logan for the first time. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Nothing to be sorry for."  
  
"I lost control," she continued.  
  
"Don't have to be ashamed of that."  
  
"I should have been there."  
  
Logan knew that was an inevitable discussion. He shook his head, carefully stretching out his arm so he could grab her hand. "It cuaght all of them off guard. Ther ewould have been nothing for you to do. You might have been buried there as well, and Cindy, Sketchy, me...Please, don't feel guilty for something that wasn't your fault."  
  
Max shook her head. "I was responsible for all of them, I set them free in the first place."  
  
"And they were grateful for it, they had a taste of freedom. And you gave that to them."  
  
"I have to go back." Logan had been prepared for that, but it still was like a knife through his heart.  
  
"There is nothing you could do right now."  
  
"I have to find those who did this."  
  
"And we will, but right now it's safer to stay away from Seattle. Max, please. There is no good in returning right now, you can't do anything." He knew seeing the ruins would hurt her a lot more, and he wasn't sure she could take that. He had to keep her away from that place for some more time.  
  
"Those who did this will try to find the transgenics who escaped, and you are high priotrity on their list. Let them believe you didn't make it. Max, please."  
  
"I'm not gonna chicken out."  
  
"This is not about chickening out. If we want to find those responsible we'll have to stay alive."  
  
Max final nodded, she was exhausted and confused. "Ok." Then she sadly smiled at him. "Can you come closer?"  
  
Logan transferred and then embraced her, until finally she fell asleep.  
  
**  
  
TBC  
  
Please review!!!  
  
I know this has been pretty cruel, hence the change of rating. Please don't hate me for doing this to the transgenics. It is just fanfiction, not real- and I'm sorry to say that I'm a S1 fan, and this is my terrible and awful way to put things right in MY universe. I figured as this is fanfiction- the stress on fiction- I can write it, otherwise I could have abandoned up the story. Those of you who don't like the way it turns out just don't have to read, or gently (!) tell me I suck- but don't hate me for it!!!! 


	13. chapter 13

Disclaimer: the characters belong to James Cameron, I just borrowed them.  
  
Note: As I said before, don't hate me or where I'm going with this story!!!  
  
**  
  
Logan laid awake next to Max, caressing her upper arm. The moon shone in through the open window, bathing the room in a soft glow, the curtains moved slightly in the light breeze.  
  
He swallowed hard, Max looked haunted and tormented, even in her sleep. He wished he could take the pain away from her, bury it somewhere and then go on, living a normal life. But he knew that was just a naiv dream. His normalcy ended with a single bullet, Max never even had experienced it.  
  
Pain and sorrow seemed to be a cruel constant in both of their lives.And even running from its sources had not helped. It chased after them and had caught up- with both of them.  
  
Logan had to deal with the wheelchair again, and Max with the burden of what had happened in Seattle.  
  
It was not her fault, and on some level he was even glad they had escaped in time. After all, Max might have been buried in the rubble. No superhuman, genetically engineered strength would have helped her. She was not invincible.  
  
But he understood the feeling of guilt, probably better than anybody else. He had been driven into doing EYES ONLY out of a feeling quite similar to that.  
  
Nobody had been able to convince him otherwise, make him belief he didn't hav eto feel that way. Max had been the first to make him look beyond it, though, who made his life worth living, even without the mask to hide behind. He prayed that he could offer the same to her now.  
  
Suddenly the cell phone rang and interrupted his thoughts. He looked around and realized it was in the backpocket of his wheelchair. While Max stirred next to him he struggled to sit up and reach for the chair. Finally he found the phone and answered the call.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Logan? That you?"  
  
"Alec? Oh my God, are you OK?"  
  
Max squeezed Logan's upper arm until he let out a hiss of pain, and glared at her for a second.  
  
"Where are you?"  
  
"On my way to Canada. Seattle's a mess, they are trying to find all of us."  
  
"Are you alone?"  
  
"I'm afraid so."  
  
"Let me talk to him!" Max nearly fell over Logan and then from the bed when trying to reach for the phone. Finally, Logan handed it to her.  
  
"Alec? Max. Where is Joshua?"  
  
"I'm doing Ok here, thanks. No life threatening injuries, thanks for asking." The young X-5 shot back, sarcastically. Then he continued in a calm voice."I'm sory, Max. I'm not sure. We were seperated..."  
  
"He made it out?"  
  
"Yeah, along with a few others. We were lucky as we were close to the perimeter."  
  
"How many?"  
  
Alec was silent for a second. "Eight. But I don't know who else..." His voice broke and he angrily cleared his throat before changing the topic. "Listen, I'm on my way to Canada, I'll try to leave Washington somehow tonight, and then get on a plane. Can I pay you a visit?"  
  
"Of course! You got Logan's money? And the passport?"  
  
"Yes, always kept it in my jacket, just in case I had to run..."  
  
"Then hop on a plane to Europe. Contact us again when you arrived. Gotta play it safe." Max was all CO again.  
  
"Ok, got it. Talk to you soon- hopefully. Bye."  
  
"Alec, take care."  
  
"Sure. Say hi to your lover." With that he hung up the phone and Max received static. She sat there motionless, her hand resting on Logan's thigh, the other still holding the cell phone.  
  
"Are you Ok? Max?" He gently took the phone from her grip and put it on the nightstand.  
  
"Joshua survived..." she explained tonelessly. "We have to help them!" She snapped out of her state of shock and looked directly at Logan, her eyes blinking with determination.  
  
"What do you think we can do? I'm sorry, Max. But we can't return to Seattle right now. You will be of top priority on their list."  
  
"I know," her shoulders fell, and her eyes turned wet.  
  
"Listen, I'm gonna contact Bling and Matt Sung. Maybe there is something, anything, they can do. Joshua is a clever fellow, ifhe made it out of Terminal City, he'll know where to hide. He is good at that," Logan tried to sooth her.  
  
"You think so?" She looked at her boyfriend with big brown eyes.  
  
"I definitely do." Logan looked right at her, understanding her need for encouragement. "It's gonna be fine."  
  
"We have to find those who did this, Logan. They have to pay for it," Max continued after a few minutes of silence. Her voice was steady again, and full of determination.  
  
"We will. But right now we have to wait for Alec, maybe he can provide more information. And I'll start hacking tomorrow. First, we have to get some sleep though." He kissed her on the forehead, pulling her down with him. "Try to rest, Max. I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, Logan...for everything. I love you."With a slight smile around her lips she closed her eyes and relaxed against his strong chest.  
  
"I love you, too."  
  
TBC 


	14. chapter 14

Disclaimer: The usual.  
  
Note: I knew this took me pretty long and I can just promise that I'll try to be faster...  
  
Anyway, thanks to alaidh for betaing it and thanks to solanacea for reading in advance- I guess I haven't really changed much...sorry. Been too lazy I guess...  
  
Hope you guys enjoy it- it's pure fluff and not very good I'm afraid, but I felt like i need to keep this going somehow.  
  
***  
  
For the next two days, Logan forced Max to stay passive. Alec had contacted them again from an airport in Spain and was on his way to their location now. As Logan had suggested, he took a train, as it would leave no records, in contrast to plane tickets.  
  
*  
  
Cindy was a lot quieter than she usually was, watching the couple struggle with their fates. She could see that Logan was having a hard time with the chair and all the perks coming with it. She was obviously worried about Max and her friends, but Logan's problems were much more present and painful- only Max was too preoccupied to notice. Cindy didn't blame her; Logan did a good job hiding it again. He didn't want her to worry about him as well.  
  
But last night, when Max had been out, walking through the woods, trying to get rid of some of her energy and worry, Cindy had gotten up to get something to drink and had heard muffled groans from the other bedroom. She had sneaked closer and watched through the slightly opened door as Logan lay on his side, trying to massage out what had seemed to be a back spasm.   
  
His handsome features had been twisted in pain and his t-shirt had been soaked with sweat- she had seen that even from her point of view. She had decided against offering her help, knowing from Max how sensitive Logan was about his paralysis and what came with it, but it had torn at her heart to see him in so much pain with nobody there to help him through.  
  
*  
  
Now she entered the living room with a mug full of steaming coffee and sank down in a cozy armchair across from the sofa where Logan was sitting, his legs outstretched in front of him, his head resting on the backrest. Her legs crossed, Original Cindy took a careful sip of the hot liquid, and then observed her fingernails thoughtfully before talking.  
  
"Where's Max?"  
  
Logan opened his eyes and turned his head slightly; he'd obviously been far away and hadn't noticed Cindy. "Running I guess," he mumbled.  
  
Original Cindy nodded and took another sip. "Do you think she is dealing?"  
  
"Isn't she always?" He tiredly smiled at the young woman.  
  
"I guess. Ain't easy for her though."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Uhm, do you want some coffee, too?"  
  
Logan sat up a little straighter, grimacing. "It's in the kitchen?"  
  
"I can get you a..." Cindy was about to stand up.  
  
"Don't bother, I can still get my own coffee," he insisted and prepared to transfer.  
  
Cindy watched him, a worried frown on her face. This was not the Logan she knew. He was pale, had dark circles under his eyes and seemed exhausted to the core. "Logan, maybe you should..."  
  
"I'm Ok." He shifted his body weight onto his arms and they started to tremble instantly, then he let out a loud scream and his arms gave out. He slipped from the couch and hit the footrest of his chair with the back of his head on the way down.  
  
Cindy stifled a scream and bit her lip. She sat still for one long moment before she finally awoke from the momentary shock and hurried to kneel down next to Logan. "Are you aiight?"  
  
Logan groaned and tried to sit up. "Damn it."  
  
Cindy supported his back and helped him move so he could lean against the sofa. He tentatively touched the back of his head and checked his hand to see if there was any blood, but there was nothing.  
  
"Logan, what's going on?" Cindy wouldn't back down. He obviously was having problems and if Max was too preoccupied to offer help, she would step in; she couldn't ignore it anymore. "I've watched for some time. Don't dare tellin' Original Cindy you're aiight."  
  
Logan closed his eyes and took a deep breath, one hand reaching for his lower back, trying to massage it. "Back spasms. They're worse than ever and I don't have any meds to make them go away."  
  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
  
He opened his eyes and looked at Cindy. "We have more important things to worry about. I didn't want to bother Max with my stupid issues."  
  
"You could've asked me to get something for the pain or anything. Oughta be a male thing," she sighed. The her voice turned softer again. " Besides, what's stupid about this?"  
  
Logan cast his eyes down and Cindy knew there was something else. "Logan?"  
  
"I..." He swallowed hard. "I can't do this. Max needs my help and I'm still so busy trying to deal with this damn chair again. I can't get it out of my head- and I can't support her the way I should..."  
  
"This is crap."  
  
"No, it's not. I promised to be there for her."  
  
"You are. You gave up so much for her."  
  
"But she doesn't need me. God, look at her, she's out there all day, hardly talking to me. Without me she'd be in Seattle digging in the ruins for her friends..."  
  
Cindy shook her head. Her heart went out to him again. It was way too much for him to handle all at the same time, and Max wasn't there to help him either. Hell, usually people who suffered a life-changing injury like he had would get mental support and whatever else was necessary. Of course, Logan had been there before, had done it all. But still, those were definitely not the circumstances under which he could come to terms. He had lost so much the last few days, she should be the one to get support, but all he focussed on was to be supportive himself, ignoring his own pain and desperation to help his girlfriend in her grief.  
  
"Don't talk like that. Nothing's your fault. You are in this together, but you gotta let her know how you feelin'. She doesn't blame you for anything, and she sure as hell doesn't want you to be in any pain. YOU are the most important part of her life- but as long as she takes for granted you have her back and are doing okay, she will focus on the other things. You know her, she ain't good at this relationship thing yet."  
  
"No, she shouldn't have to put up with my shit." Logan insisted.  
  
"Don't be so stubborn. She deserves to know. It won't get you two anywhere if you hide again." Cindy smiled encouragingly. "And now let's get ya on your stomach. Your back needs some relaxation and Original Cindy is your gal for that."  
  
Logan forced a slight smile and then nodded his agreement. "Thanks."  
  
Cindy worked on Logan's back until she finally was satisfied and decided that all the knots were taken care of for now. Logan had fallen asleep and she didn't have the heart to wake him, so she spread a blanket over his form, still lying flat on the floor, and retreated to the kitchen.  
  
*  
  
She still sat on the counter when Max returned half an hour later. "Hey."  
  
"Hey Boo. How ya feelin'?"  
  
"Better." Max filled a mug with milk and leaned against the counter next to Cindy. When her friend didn't answer, she looked at her. "What?"  
  
Cindy shrugged. "Nothing."  
  
"OC I know you. So what's up?"  
  
"This is probably none of business," she eventually started. "But have ya thought about Logan lately?"  
  
"Of course I have. What kind of question is that?"  
  
Cindy shrugged again. "Just wondering..."  
  
"Now come on, what's the matter?"  
  
Cindy jumped from the counter and leaned against it as well. "He's not doing great, Max."  
  
"Why? Is he sick? Where is he?" Max put her mug on the counter and turned to look for him, but Cindy grabbed her arm and stepped in her way, making her stop.  
  
"His back bothers him..."  
  
"We can get meds."  
  
"Of course we can, but that's not the point. Max, he feels lonely and exhausted. He thinks you're blaming him for being here and not with the transgenics."  
  
"We talked about that! It's not true!"  
  
"Then let him know again. He knows you're havin' a hard time and he doesn't wanna be another burden, but I think he really needs you right now. He gave up walking for you, Max. And you know how much it meant to him that he was on his feet. He is scared and exhausted."  
  
Max swallowed and felt a tear welling up. "Why didn't I see it?" She sank to the floor, holding her knees tight to her chest.  
  
"Max, don't..." Cindy sat down next to her and put an arm around her friend's shoulders.  
  
"No, what kind of person am I? I don't even see that the one guy I love is in pain. All I worry about is my own shit."  
  
"I didn't mean to make ya feel bad, Max. I just wanted to know that Logan might need you. It's not your fault, of course you're pretty preoccupied with the things going on, and Logan is the last one to hold that against you. I just wanted to let you know what's going on."  
  
Max nodded, wiping away another tear. "Thank you."  
  
"You're welcome." Cindy hugged her tight. "He's in the living room on the floor."  
  
"On the floor?"  
  
"His back didn't agree with a transfer and as he was down there anyway I had him stay there and endure a massage. He fell asleep."  
  
Max bit her lips and forced herself to regain her composure, then she looked at her friend. "Thanks."  
  
**  
  
TBC...hopefully soon. Maybe some nice comments would help?! 


	15. chapter 15

DISCLAIMER: This is just for fun, the characters and the idea belong to James Cameron and the folks at FOX who apparently don't realize that they are missing out on something great.  
  
A/N: HI! I just surfed around and opened the reviews for this story. Well, there were some really nice ones. Thank you!!  
  
Writing these lines I have no clue what I'm gonna do with this story. I used to have a clear pic in my head about where this is going- but it's all gone now, it seems like it didn't make any sense- ever.  
  
So I guess you could call that writer's block…  
  
This is probably just gonna be some kind of filler. If anybody out there has an idea of how to continue this, let me know at volleyballbab@hotmail.com. Solanacea perhaps? ;- )  
  
**  
  
"Logan?" Max carefully sneaked closer and sank on her knees next to her boyfriend. He was still sound asleep so max just sat there, watching him.  
  
Why hadn't she noticed before how haggard and pale he looked? It seemed so obvious as he lay there, his handsome features marked by exhaustion and confusion, even in his sleep.  
  
She didn't know for howl long she had been sitting there before Logan stirred. She lovingly smiled at him when he opened his eyes. He frowned back in confusion and disorientation.  
  
"Hey." His voice was hoarse.  
  
"Hey you." Max caressed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"  
  
"Cindy told you, huh?"   
  
Max nodded. "I'm so sorry."  
  
"What for? You have nothing to be sorry for."  
  
Max shook her head. "I let you down. You are going through so much and I've never been there for you. I just worried about my own problems."  
  
"Max, you don't have to worry about me…I'll be fine."  
  
Max angrily wiped away a tear. "You are not a very good liar, Logan Cale." She took his hand and caressed his palm with her thumb. "Promise to tell me what's going on, Logan." She looked at him intently urging him to trust her. When there was no answer she continued. "I wanna be there for you, like you are there for me. Please let me do that."  
  
Logan eventually looked up. "I promise to try, okay? I really appreciate this, but I've always fought my battles alone, Max. There never was another option for me. You have to give me some time here."  
  
Max squeezed his hand. "Deal." Then she leaned over to give him a kiss.  
  
"And now let's get you off the floor. How's your back?"  
  
"Cindy apparently worked magic. Doesn't hurt half as bad anymore, at least as long as I don't strain it I guess."  
  
Max got up to get his chair. Then she watched as he tentatively prepared to transfer, but she didn't intervene. He would ask if he needed her help. At least she hoped so.  
  
Logan twisted his features when he pushed himself up, but he managed and was relieved that his back agreed. It still ached, but the excruciating pain he had experienced earlier was gone for now.  
  
Max smiled slightly. "I'm gonna get you some painkillers, aiight. Wanna come?"  
  
He shook his head. "We don't have a car and I really don't feel like pushing the chair all the way."  
  
"Sure. Be right back; just tell me what you need."  
  
**  
  
When Max had left, Logan wheeled to the kitchen and sheepishly looked at Original Cindy who was sitting at the table, trying to figure out a crossword puzzle. She put down her pen and raised her eyebrows.   
  
"Hi. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Better." He sighed. "Sorry about earlier and thanks for the massage."  
  
"You're welcome. Talked to my Boo?"  
  
"Yes, we talked."  
  
"Good." Original Cindy reached for a bottle of nail polisher. "You gotta stick together."  
  
"Yeah." He rolled over to the counter and poured himself a cup of coffee. "I'll be in the bedroom, wanna do some research. Maybe the Office of Defence already knows more about who did this."  
  
"If they wanna find out at all." Original Cindy frowned. "Do you think the yare eager to find the folks responsible?"  
  
"Probably not. You're right. But they can't just let it slip either- I hope."  
  
**  
  
Max jogged into the small down without breaking a sweat. She found a pharmacist on the market square and went inside to get the meds. As Logan had hoped, she didn't require a recipe.  
  
Minutes later she was on her way back but took a detour to a supermarket.  
  
With a plastic bag in her hand she slowly walked back, enjoying the sun shining on her face.  
  
Suddenly a car slowed down behind her. Max tensed immediately, but forced herself to keep on walking.  
  
"Max!" she relaxed. "Do you want a ride?" We just wanted to check on you guys!"  
  
"Sure, thanks! We're doing fine though. Thank you so much for letting us stay, it's a great place." She sank down in the backseat and smiled at Jenny and Daniel.  
  
"You're welcome. We are actually happy to have you guys here. It's good to see Logan again. We haven't heard from him in quite a while you know."  
  
"Yeah." Max knew what jenny meant. "He has been pretty occupied lately."  
  
"Actually the past two years." Daniel laughed, but basically meant every word. "You know, I have known him for so long, I'm not mad at him. But it hurts that he didn't tell us. We are his friends."  
  
Max nodded. "He had a hard time."  
  
"I can imagine that. He's always been so active and independent. But we could have helped him if we had known."  
  
Max took a deep breath. "You could so now. You know, lately he thought he had things fixed, he would get back on his feet for good. This all broke down a few days ago, basically that's why we are her." She explained, and it wasn't even a complete lie.  
  
**  
  
TBC...  
  
A little help perhaps? Some advice? Ideas? Greatly appreciated!!!  
  
Thank you. 


	16. chapter 16

Sorry it took me really, really long to continue this. I just didn't like my original plotline anymore and couldn't really come up with anything else. I hope this is gonna work though. I'm in the middle of my finals and sport's keeping me busy too, but I'll try and keep writing from now on! 

Have fun!

* * *

Chapter 16

When Max returned with Jenny and Dan, Logan and Original Cindy were already waiting in the living room.

"Alec called." Logan announced. "He's at the airport and will try and get here asap."

Max took a deep breath. "Great."

"When did he call?" Max nervously paced through the living room. Logan watched her from where he sat on the sofa, his laptop on his knees.

"It was only two hours ago, he is gonna be here soon. Nothing will happen to him over here."

Jenny and Dan had left after an hour when they realized that Max was nervously anticipating the arrival of her brother, as Logan had awkwardly introduced Alec.

"I'll make coffee. You want some?" Logan tiredly transferred to the awaiting chair. His arms and shoulders ached from pushing the wheelchair 24/7. Life had been so easy, he had almost forgotten to appreciate it. Well, that was not going to happen again. 'Don't go there, Logan,' he warned himself.

Max had secretly watched him while, a worried frown on her face. That was not good. It took me way too long. She told herself that he just would have to get used to it again, that he had to build up arm muscles again, remember all the techniques- he just didn't have the time to do so. Because of her weird life, her issues, he was suffering. She would have to take the time to confront his problems, she promised herself.

"Hey." Logan smiled up at Original Cindy who was sitting at the kitchen table, browsing through an old fashion magazine she had found somewhere.

"He's not here yet?" She knew the question was redundant.

"Nope." He knew she already knew the answer.

"What's gonna happen next?"

Logan sighed and looked directly at Cindy. He thought to see something like fear or discomfort there. Of course this was hard for her as well. She had not signed up for any of this. And now she was right in the middle of some movie like chase. Logan situated his chair at the table and set his brakes. "I don't know. I guess we will have to wait for what Alec can tell us, if he knows anything."

"Do you think it's safe to go back for Max?"

"Not right now, no matter what, I won't let Max go back there." His voice as full of determination.

"Good." Cindy smiled. "You know, she is very lucky to have you."

Logan snorted.

"Original Cindy ain't sayin' things she doesn't mean."

"Look, I know you really think so, but I still don't think this is going to work out, not with me in the chair."

"Whoa, deja-vu. Logan, you're an idiot."

"Thanks." He smirked.

"Really. Max knew what she was getting into, she never cared about that chair- never."

"Logan! Cindy!" Max' voice interrupted the conversation.

"Guess our hotshot's here." Logan grinned.

"What does that mean?"

"It means that somebody was behind his. We did find explosives in Terminal City, somebody must have brought it there."

"Any ideas who could be behind this?" Max sat on the couch, her hand naturally on Logan's knee.

Alec shrugged, the plate of pasta he had emptied three times while telling the story of how he barely escaped the burning city and of how he lost touch with the others, tried to find out what has happened and then, when he realized that now that the transgenics were forced out of the safe haven they were mercilessly being chased down, he had made a run for the border.

"You know, the day before it happened, there was a group of government folks were in Terminal City, claiming they wanted to talk about future peace offerings."

"You'd remember the faces if you saw them again? We could go through the government files, see where they came from, assuming they were government," Logan suggested.

Alec shrugged. "Worth a shot."

An hour later they had browsed through the files, with no success. Logan rubbed his face with his right hand, suppressing a yawn. "We can still go through those who no longer work there."

"Just lemme see." Alec had told Max all he knew about the other transgenics while he had checked the pictures running on the screen at an incredible speed.

"And you are sure Joshua might still be alive?"

"Max, it was pure hell, all I know is that he made it out with me. He is a clever fellow, I'm sure he…Stop!" His hand grabbed Logan's arm. "That's one of them!"

"Agent Jack Parker. He was fired about two months ago, no reasons specified. Whereabouts unknown, last address, Brooklyn, New York." Logan typed in some orders. "Okay, there are some reports and articles on his case. Apparently he has been fired for pretty common reasons, he stole money, used his position for private matters…Max!" He held his breath. "Damn."

He leaned back so Max and Alec could have a close look at the photo of a group of man, all dressed in dark suits, Logan had enlarged on his computer. "The guy in the background look familiar?"

"White," Max whispered.

"Weird coincidence."

"We need to find that guy," Max stated. "Last address, New York, you said?"

"Yeah." Logan shifted uncomfortably, his eyes suddenly locked on some letters. But he caught himself before the others noticed.

"I guess the States will soon have us back." Alec stretched out his arms over his head. "But first of all I'm gonna catch some sleep. See ya in the morning."

Original Cindy, who had sat in the background silently, stood up, too. "Original Cindy doesn't really know what this is all about, but no matter what you're gonna do, I'm game. You just come up with a good plan. Night."

Eventually Max and Logan were alone in the living room, the only light coming from the computer screen and a single small lamp on the drawer.

"What is it?" Max asked carefully.

"I…I don't know if it's sucha good idea to go back, Max."

"It's the other end of the continent. Nobody will expect us to be in New York."

"I guess."

"There's something else, isn't there?" Max looked at him worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"No…I mean, no, nothing else. I'm fine."

"Logan, if you don't think you are up for this right now, say so. We can take it slower." She gently put her hand on his, caressing it slowly.

"No, I'm fine. No need to worry. It's just…" He let the sentence hang n the air.

"It's just what?"

He couldn't tell her about New York, this was ridiculous! It was just a personal thing that should not even stand in the way. What would a soldier like Max think about him being that weak? He was incredibly mad at himself that a single name under an article had caught him off guard like that.

"Nothing." He smiled at her, squeezing her hand. "Let's just get some sleep, and tomorrow we'll prepare all we need to go back."

"Okay." Max hesitantly agreed. She knew there was something bothering him, but she also knew him well enough not to press. He was just as stubborn as she was. She would find out eventually.

TBC

I promise to finish this story, I'm just not sure when. But I'm working on it! Keep hanging in there!


End file.
